


Polluting the Air

by hips_of_steel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Describe ways in which your character does or doesn’t show cooperativeness.</p>
<p>Aomine may or may not use too much Axe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polluting the Air

Aomine has barely walked into Imayoshi’s apartment when Imayoshi practically shouts. "Get in the shower, Daiki! I can smell that you reek of Axe even from the kitchen.”

Aomine sets down his bags by the closet, and goes over to the couch, plopping down onto the badly abused sofa. He and Imayoshi may be sleeping together, but Imayoshi does not dictate every aspect of his life.

He can smell the delicious scent of food in the air. If it wasn’t for Imayoshi’s ability to cook, Daiki would probably starve. Shouichi can cook. Daiki could probably burn water if he tried.

He’s quite content, stretching out across the couch with his eyes shut when a cooking spoon hits him in the face. He snaps awake, sitting up. Shouichi is walking past him, to pick up the spoon.

"I said get in the shower. You’re polluting the air of my apartment."

"It’s not that bad…"

"You smell worse than a dead skunk. Get in the shower."

"No." Daiki closes his eyes again, trying to relax. He starts to lean back.

Another whack across the back of his head. He snarls, and tries to reach for the spoon with his eyes closed, but forgetting he is on the sofa, all he does is fall off and do a face plant on the floor.

Shouichi mutters something foul before he starts to cough. “Get in the goddamn shower now!”

Aomine sighs, heading into the bathroom. He doesn’t understand why Shouichi is always shouting at him about wearing Axe. It’s better than when he reeks of sweat. Yet Shouichi seems to prefer when Aomine reeks of sweat to when he “reeks” of Axe.

“Let’s here some water running in there!” Imayoshi shouts from the kitchen.

“Let me have some time to get undressed, dumbass!”

“You undress faster getting ready for bed.”

Daiki growls rude comments under his breath as he undresses and turns the water on. He washes well and quickly.

When he steps out of the shower, a clean set of clothes and a towel have been left on the counter for him. Wiping steam from the mirror, he dries off, and then pulls on the grey sweatpants and formerly white t-shirt.

When he goes back out into the kitchen, Shouichi is setting out dinner. Daiki sits down at the table, bored.

"You actually smell nice now." Shouichi says.

"Shut up." Daiki snaps, but Shouichi’s right there next to him and he smells Shouichi’s cologne. “Why is it okay for you to wear whatever, but I can’t wear Axe?”

“Because I understand moderation, and also I actually spend money on things that smell good, and not something that belongs in the ninth circle of hell.”

"Axe is…"

"Just shut up and keep quiet before I run out of patience with you. Now, I’ve made dinner. There’s enough to feed a whole army, meaning you probably won’t run out if you need a fourth or fifth plate.”

“The fact you use the word ‘probably’.”

Shouichi aims a kick at Aomine’s shin, and misses when Aomine quickly pulls away. But he smiles and places a light kiss on Daiki’s forehead. “And as a benefit of taking a shower, you no longer pollute the air of the entire apartment building.”

"Shouichi, Axe is…"

"I know, I know."


End file.
